sycamore down
by turtleducklings
Summary: You smile and it's a little bit sad. Hey, you say, wanna dance? She smiles and it's a little bit wistful. Hey, she says, always.


**author's note:** i love makorra but borra has a special place in my heart because it was my first lok otp~

i don't really know if i like this? but i've been wanting to write more korrafic because i was starting to feel like i was neglecting it.

**disclaimer: **everything is bryke's.

* * *

It's winter and it's cold.

You grit your teeth and close your eyes because the last time you were this cold was the winter before Toza took you and Mako in, when you had to huddle together for warmth in abandoned alleyways. You close your eyes and push the memories away_—_

(_Dad's—no, now it's Mako's—scarf is wrapped around the both of you and you can't stop your teeth from clacking together or your body from shaking violently as Mako says over and over that he'll get you both off the streets soon, and you'll live in a great big house and you won't be cold or hungry ever again—_)

"What's wrong, Bolin?" Korra asks.

You smile and hope it doesn't look as forced as it feels. "Oh, nothing. I mean, I'm definitely not cold or anything. I'm a tough guy, you know, I'm not bothered by a little snow," you say.

Your teeth chatter. Involuntarily.

Korra laughs. You blush.

The South Pole is cold, but it's not awful. At least, not with her here with you.

(Maybe winter is an okay season after all.)

* * *

It's spring and the flowers are beginning to bloom.

"Look!" Korra's voice is excited. "A crocus!" She crouches down on the grass and points to the tiny pink bud.

You crouch down next to her. "Why's it called that anyway?"

She stills. "You know," she says, turning to you. "I actually don't know."

Mako and Asami roll their eyes in almost-perfect unison and you and Korra laugh.

(_A crocus is the first sign of spring, your mother says, wrapping one arm around you; her face is serious but her eyes are smiling and you giggle into her shirt, wishing things always felt as happy and fresh as they feel in the springtime, wishing you could stay here with her forever, wrapped in her arms as she wears a smile meant just for you, her little Bolin__—_)

You sit down and lean back on your forearms. "I think spring is my favorite season," you say suddenly.

Korra drops down next to you. Mako and Asami follow. "Yeah? Why?"

You shrug. "I don't know." You flop back onto the grass, throwing your arms above your head. "Just has a lot of good memories for me, I guess."

Mako nods, smiling, because he remembers too. Pabu hops from your chest to Asami's shoulder, and Korra situates herself on her side, her elbow propping her up as she starts telling you a story about a bear and her father and springtime back home, smiling enthusiastically as she talks.

(Another thing your mother used to say about the spring was that it's a time for new beginnings, and with Korra leaning over you smiling like that, you start to understand what she meant.)

* * *

It's summer and you're in love.

Korra is amazing. She's beautiful and strong and fun and you're in love with her. You told yourself that you need to stop thinking like that, because she's with Mako and _they're_ in love, but sometimes you catch yourself staring at her for too long with what you know is a goofy smile plastered on your face and you just can't help it, sometimes.

Asami's noticed. She comes up to you one day and asks, very bluntly, "Are you still in love with Korra?"

You splutter for a good minute before she sighs and shakes her head. "Bolin_—_"

"I know she doesn't feel the same way," you interrupt. "I know that. But..." you shrug. "I can't help how _I_ feel. And I think she's awesome. She's pretty and smart and hilarious and I think I've loved her for a long, long time."

Asami's expression screams regret and a little bit of pity. "Bolin," she touches your shoulder softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt like I did."

(_Dad comes home one bright summer day with a bouquet of flowers and presents them proudly to your mom; she blushes and ignores the fact that they're slightly wilted from the heat as your father kisses her cheek sweetly: Happy anniversary, darling__—_)

"Hey, Mako?" You ask later that night, at home.

Your brother looks up from his newspaper. "Yeah, Bo?"

You sigh. "D'you..." Mako raises an eyebrow and you continue, "D'you think Korra's...you know..._the one_?"

Mako smiles softly. It's all the answer you need.

(Because of your parents you've always associated summer with love, but your parents aren't here anymore, and your viewpoint is slowly beginning to change.)

* * *

It's autumn and you're starting to let go.

Mako and Korra's wedding is beautiful. The trees provide a canopy of crisp gold, red, and orange and the breeze is chilly but not unbearable. You're Mako's best man but you can't take your eyes off Korra for the entire ceremony and it feels like you're betraying him somehow.

You give a speech at the reception and there isn't a dry eye in the house.

"Mako," you say, "you're the best big brother anyone could ever hope for. I'm really proud of you and I wish you and Korra all the best." You raise your glass. "To Mako and Korra."

Mako comes up to you afterwards and wraps you in a warm hug. "Love you, bro," he says into your shoulder. You squeeze him tight.

"Love you, bro."

(_Toza wants us to come live with him and he thinks we could make it in probending and this is our chance and do you trust me? Mako says, and you want to scream that of course you do, he's your big brother and you'll do anything for him, anything, doesn't he see__—_)

Korra's next. She twines her arms around your middle and you close your eyes. "You really do love your brother, don't you?"

You glance at him over Korra's shoulder and it hurts, somehow. You pull back but don't let go. "Yeah." You say, softly. "I do."

"Is that why you let him..." she trails off but everything that goes unsaid is in her eyes.

_Is that why you let him have me?_

You smile and it's a little bit sad. "Hey," you say, letting go of her to extend your hand, "wanna dance?"

She smiles and it's a little bit wistful. "Hey," she says, taking your hand, "always."

You lead her to the center of the room and she pulls you close, standing on her toes to whisper in your ear, "Thanks, Bolin."

(One of the first things Toza told you after moving in is that the fall is a good time to let things go; the trees leave their leaves behind and you can do the same with your past, but with Korra spinning you around the dance floor, you decide that maybe it's not so bad to remember.)


End file.
